


it's different, but change isn't always a bad thing

by supportingcharacters (orphan_account)



Series: jeaneren week 2014 one shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, jeaneren week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/supportingcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Eren Jaeger is a one in a million; the usual rules don't apply to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://jaegerschtein.tumblr.com/post/73199433530/art-source-jeaneren-week-this-is-a">JeanEren Week Day 1: Flirting</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	it's different, but change isn't always a bad thing

Their ways of flirting are, well, _different_.

When Jean used to flirt with the attractive girls he met, he used to try and be charming. He made sure to always look his best, made sure to wear his most winning smile. He’d be complimentary, courteous, witty but polite – or at least, he would try to be. With someone as blunt as Jean, he wasn’t always polite, exactly, but in his defense, he did try to be on his best behavior when wooing somebody.

He would stand a little straighter, smile a little brighter. Compliment them; try to make them feel good. Throw in a few witty remarks about something or someone – humor, he had been sure, was the way to one’s heart. His mother had always drilled into him that he should be respectful when speaking to a lady. Now, Jean was far from respectful when speaking to most, but if it was anyone, (boy or girl) that he was interested in? Jean the blunt asshole became quite the charmer. Or so he thought – it never _really_ worked though.

Jean being polite and charming and perfectly nice was like trying to fit a circle into a square hole.

Everything was different with Eren. The fake image was torn down, leaving him as he was. Instead of being dressed well around him, more often or not he was decorated in dried blood and bruises. Instead of gentle flirting, he would fire insults. Instead of his winning smile, he wore his shit-eating grin.

Because Eren – every damn thing about him – was different. Against the norm. Instead of acting on his best behavior, Jean would act on his worse. Now, when he entered the mess hall, amber eyes met emerald. Immediately he could see something spark in the others, and he felt his own smirk tug upwards.

Sat down in front of him, made some obnoxious comment. Eren shot one back. It was different from years ago when they were trainees and their words were like blades; designed to hurt. No, now there was a glint in their eyes when they spoke, tiny smiles curling on their lips. Bizarre as it was, while it had been fighting once, now? It was flirting.

Now, when Eren tugged on his collar and asked if they needed to “take this outside,” Jean would feel a glimmer of excitement instead of dread. Now, when they pushed and shoved each other outside of the hall, there was no real viciousness in it. Now, whenever Eren managed to pin him down, he would grin up at him instead of desperately trying to shake him off while bracing himself for the sure-to-come punches. Now, if Eren ever wedged a knee between his thighs, instead of making a disgruntled disgusted noise, he made a soft whining sound. Now, when his hands rose to Eren’s chest, it was to grab him by the harness chest strap and pull him in for a kiss, instead of to push him away.

Even kissing Eren was so different; with others, kisses shared had more often than not been soft and sweet. With him, it was a bruising kiss; teeth clacked together painfully and he would nip at his lips. His hands would come to his shoulders, always trying to tug him closer, while Eren would pull at his hair, kissing him so hard that he was sure his lips would be bruised.

Even his eyes were different; before, when emerald gaze was focused on Jean, it showed a number of things; distaste, dislike, annoyance. Now? When they shove each other outside (rough, but not nearly as rough as they once were) he looks smug, almost as if he’s challenging Jean.

And well, Jean’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

_(He also looks at Jean differently in the quieter moments; when they’re snoozing in the early hours of the morning or when they’re holding each other in the afterglow; he looks at him with a sort of softness that he had never seen before. He looks almost tenderly at him when he tells him he loves him and kisses him softly)._

They’ve both gone under more changes than Jean can count since their trainee days. Some of which, Jean wish had never happened. But if he hadn’t changed – if he had remained the same ambitious, naïve asshole (as opposed to the overly blunt asshole he was now) he had been, he wouldn’t be here kissing Eren fiercely in the rain.

He thinks about this, and decides that not all changes are bad.

**Author's Note:**

> ay originally i had a hella rad idea for a fucking long fantasy fic for this prompt but i began writing it and fuck it got too long for me to have done so i whipped up this??? drabbly thing?? instead for erejean week  
> i'm still gonna write the fantasy fic thing tho so keep an eye out for that
> 
> thanks for reading! comments and kudos much appreciated! <3
> 
>    
> [JeanEren Week hell ye](http://jeanerenweek.tumblr.com/)  
> [find me at tumblr dot com](http://gaaradical.tumblr.com)  
> [find my writing related posts at tumblr dot com](http://suppportingcharacters.tumblr.com)


End file.
